Hayffie - OS
by Warriors2710
Summary: Katniss et Peeta viennent de partir pour les Jeux de l'Expiation. Haymitch boit, comme à son habitude, et Effie vient chercher un peu de réconfort auprès du mentor.


Haymitch Abernathy détestait le Capitole. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait détesté Effie Trinket dès qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Effie et ses talons hauts, ses robes ridicules et ses perruques étrangement colorés. La joie dont elle faisait preuve à chaque Moisson le répugnait. Il lui parlait toujours avec froideur. Jusqu'à la Moisson pour les Jeux de l'Expiation. Alors qu'elle grimaçait sur scène, dans sa robe de papillons, il avait compris qu'envoyer des enfants dans les Hunger Games chaque année ne l'enchantait pas. Sous son maquillage se cachait une femme gentille, bien qu'extravagante et quelquesfois ennuyante.

L'après-midi même, ils avaient fait leurs adieux à Katniss et Peeta. Quand Effie lui avait tendu cette boite, sa perruque dorée sur la tête, et qu'elle les avait qualifiés d'équipe, il avait eu de la peine pour elle. Et il avait décidé de lui témoigner plus de respect. Il pensa au bracelet dorée qu'elle lui avait offert, semblant représenter des flammes, qui était en ce moment même au poignet de Finnick Odair.

Assis contre sa porte, il se remémora la voix de l'hôtesse.

"On est une équipe, n'est-ce pas ? Et je suis tellement fière de mes vainqueurs. Vous êtes si... Vous méritez tellement mieux que ça ."

Haymitch aussi était fier des "Amants Maudits". Il avait été leur mentor... Il s'était attaché à eux. Les voir repartir une nouvelle fois aux Hunger Games était très dur.

Il remua son verre de whisky tout en se rappelant les larmes qu'Effie avait laissé coulés avant de partir. _Pourquoi je pense à elle ?_ se demanda-t-il.

Il refusait de se rendre à l'évidence. Effie était devenue son amie. Lui qui refusait de s'attacher, même un tout petit peu, il s'était pris d'affection pour elle.

Il ne voulait plus s'attacher aux gens. Le Capitole lui avait tout prit. Toutes les personnes qu'il aimait. Sa petite-amie et sa famille, pour avoir découvert le champ de force autour de l'arène. Puis maintenant Katniss et Peeta.

Pris d'un soudain accès de rage, il jeta son verre contre un mur. Il explosa en mille morceaux. Haymitch prit une gorgée de whisky directement à la bouteille.

Depuis qu'il était sorti gagnant des Hunger Games, il évacuait sa colère en buvant. Ce soir-là, ça ne marchait pas.

 _On ne gagne pas les Jeux de la Faim. On y survit,_ songea-t-il amèrement.

Il avala quelques gorgées d'alcools qui lui brûlèrent la gorge. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la bouteille, à présent vide. Il grogna et la balança de toutes ses forces contre le mur et elle se brisa comme le verre quelques minutes -ou quelques heures, il n'en savait rien- plus tôt. Il se leva difficilement en soupirant d'un air morne. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte et se mit à longer le mur. Soudain, il se figea, un bruit attirant son attention dans la chambre en face de la sienne. Un léger sanglot étouffé. Son coeur se serra alors qu'il restait immobile devant la chambre d'Effie. Que devait-il faire ? Il était vraiment mauvais pour réconforter les gens, devait-il l'ignorer pour autant ? Préférant la facilité, il continua son chemin en direction d'un endroit où trouver de l'alcool. Pendant qu'il marchait, il se traita intérieurement de tous les noms.

 _Égoïste. Lâche. Idiot._

"Ferme-la." finit-il par se marmonner à lui-même.

Il trouva enfin une bouteille de whisky et partit s'installer sur la terrasse. Il s'assit tout en observant le Capitole. Ils avaient beau être en pleine nuit, des gens se baladaient encore dans les rues. Elles n'étaient pas bondées comme en pleine journée, mais il y avait quand même du monde.

Ces gens n'avaient aucune notion de pitié. Tous les ans, ils choisissaient leur tribut préféré, l'acclamaient quand il se battait puis s'il finissait par mourir, cela les attristait à peine. Toutes les années, c'était la même chose. Écoeuré, il but plusieurs gorgées d'alcool. Il faillit s'étrangler quand une main lui arracha la bouteille.

"Ce n'est pas avec une gueule de bois que vous leurs trouverez des sponsors."

Immédiatement, Haymitch reconnut la voix d'Effie. Il leva la tête vers la femme, qui s'assit en face de lui. Il manqua de ne pas la reconnaître. Elle était habillée d'une simple chemise de nuit dorée, lui arrivant au-dessus du genou. Elle n'avait pas de maquillage. Il la trouva beaucoup plus belle sans toute cette poudre blanche et ce rouge à lèvre. Elle ne portait pas de perruque, et Haymitch observa ses cheveux blonds miels. Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit son coeur battre plus fort dans sa poitrine. Elle le fixa de ses grands yeux bleus avant de boire à la bouteille. Il remarqua que ses yeux étaient rougis. Elle avait l'air fatiguée, comme si elle venait de passer une nuit entière à pleurer. Pourtant, la nuit n'était pas terminée, bien que Haymitch n'ait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était. Elle posa la bouteille loin d'eux et il fit :

"Vous ne voulez-pas me rendre cette bouteille ?

-Non."

Surpris, il leva un sourcil tandis qu'elle continuait de l'observer.

"Et les bonnes manières, Effie ?

-Pas ce soir, Haymitch."

Encore une fois, il s'en voulut de ne pas avoir frappé à sa porte. Certes, il n'était pas très doué pour les discours, mais il aurait pu juste rester avec elle. Elle ne paraissait pas du tout être en bonne forme.

L'avait-elle entendu sortir de sa chambre ? _Peut-être qu'elle m'en veut._

"Alors voici ce que vous cachez sous votre maquillage." dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Elle sourit légèrement.

"C'est ce que vous vouliez, non ? Que je défasse mon corset et que je boive un verre."

Il sourit en se souvenant du moment où il lui avait dit ça. Katniss venait d'envoyer une flèche sur les juges et Effie trouvait ça scandaleux.

"Avouez que Katniss s'était bien débrouillée. Elle s'était décrochée une très bonne note.

-Oui." soupira Effie.

Souriant d'un air triste, elle essuya les larmes au coin de ses yeux qui menaçaient de tomber.

"Oh, non Effie, ne pleurez pas..."

Elle papillonna des yeux plusieurs fois en s'excusant.

"Désolée, c'est juste que...j'ai tellement peur pour eux. Ils ne méritent pas ça."

Oubliant sa bouteille et son envie de boire, il s'approcha d'elle et lui saisit le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

"Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter Effie. Ils sont forts et ont de bons alliés."

Il savait que c'était complètement ridicule de lui dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas encore lui avouer le plan des rebelles : faire sortir les tributs de l'arène. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Effie. Haymitch les chassa du bout des doigts avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, pleurant de plus belle.

"Shh...Je suis désolé..."

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il s'excusait, mais elle ne s'en formalisa pas. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui, ses yeux commençant à le brûler. _Bon sang, Haymitch, tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer._ De toutes ses forces, il empêcha les larmes de couler. Il ne voulait pas donner cette joie au Capitole. Il ne devait pas montrer sa souffrance. Pourtant, une voix lui soufflait que ce n'était qu'Effie qui allait le juger. Le Président Snow ne le voyait pas...

Alors qu'il sentait encore Effie trembler dans ses bras, il autorisa les larmes à couler en silence.

"Du calme, chérie..."

Sa voix se brisa et il ne dit plus rien, se contenant de lui offrir sa présence. Encore une fois, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, son coeur battit dans sa poitrine à lui faire mal. Il se sentait à la fois bien et mal. Effie était dans ses bras, mais elle pleurait et il ne savait pas comment la consoler. D'un coup, elle se leva et dit, la voix chevrotante :

"Désolée, je vous dérange, vous avez besoin de dormir..."

Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas mais Haymitch se leva en la rattrapant par la main.

"Non, en ce moment j'ai juste besoin de vous."

Il n'avait même pas décidé de dire ça que les mots étaient déjà sortis de sa bouche. _Hein ? Mais elle va te trouver ridicule ! C'était quoi ça ?!_ Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, elle se laissa entraîner vers lui et il la fixa dans les yeux.

"Merci pour tout Haymitch."

Pour toute réponse, il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se laissa faire et ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Pendant ce moment, plus rien n'exista à part eux deux, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser tendre et réconfortant.


End file.
